Give Me Love
by Mushee-chan
Summary: Freed reveals his more passionate and caring nature to the only woman he could ever love. Rated M. Crackfic. One-shot.


**Give Me Love**

* * *

Stepping out of the steam-filled bathroom, clad in only a small towel wrapped tightly around his waist, Freed crossed the threshold into the main room of his apartment. His feet softly padded on the cream carpet as he drew closer to the lounge area. He flexed and stretched his back with a roll of his shoulders, the skin taut against his well-defined muscles. The expanse of damp green hair cascaded down his back, the tips brushing the sharp edges of his hips, it was all so very refined. Freed glanced to his left, his figure stared back at him, the mirrored image stood straighter in response. The wide window- wall allowed Freed to admire the early-evening slumber of the woodland clearing, the local animals and creatures had retired for night and the sky had been painted with dusty colours of pink and orange. With a sigh, Freed decided this one time that he would – _examine_ his reflection, he would allow himself just this one vain pleasure, _just once._ His eyes were first drawn to the thickness of his thighs, they had become quite toned in the last few months, his vigorous training had obviously been paying off. His eyes trailed further down to his calves, they were slightly more tanned and scarred than his thighs but still held the same amount of strength and poise. His eyes jumped back up to his torso, the clear cut lines of his abs provoked a small appreciative smirk, the distinct lines of his pelvis led to a very attractive "v". Freed may be polite and fairly reserved, but he was smart, and he _knew_ he looked good. With a quick sweep of his hair and the snap of a hair tie, Freed successfully pulled back his hair to dry naturally and headed toward the dining area. Grabbing the box of matches, he focused his attention on lighting the honey and lemon scented candles in the centre of the table. It was his turn to make dinner.

He had not realised that _they_ had crept up on him until a soft smell of warm cinnamon flooded his senses; he unconsciously inhaled as his lover wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Long Day?" he murmured as he began to set the table. He went to move out of the others embrace before he was pulled back sharply. He stilled. His lover gently but firmly held onto his hip with one hand, while the other began to brush the strands of loose hair away from the base of his neck.

Freed sighed contently as they began to place pepper chase kisses on the base of his neck, their soft lips deliberately teasing. Freed's hand dropped the cutlery with a loud clamour and let his head fall forward allowing them better access.

His rough calloused fingers began to trace thoughtless patterns against their arm, he enjoyed the soft texture of their skin, it soothed him, his heart began to race a little more. He felt them press closer to him, their cheek resting against his back. He froze.

 _Tears._

He whipped around, quickly drawing them close to his body. His eyes were frantic, searching for any sign of harm or pain, only to find their face crumpled in anguish, they began to sob harder. His face was a picture of worry. His hands lifted to cup their face, drawing it closer to his, their body being lifted up onto their tippy toes.

"My love" he breathed, "what is the matter?"

She shook her head causing her loose curls to shake with hopeless abandon. He watched as her bottom lip began to tremble, canines digging into the pink flesh to subdue the tremors. Tenderly, Freed rested his forehead against hers, his nose nuzzling hers in a comforting motion. "Tell me what can I do?"

Her eyes silently pleaded with his, gripping onto his shoulders and drawing him closer until their lips found his. His returned the kiss, their movements in sync. He enjoyed capturing her breathy moans with his lips, molding them back into her mouth before drawing them back out again. His long fingers began to sweep over cheeks, catching the tear drops that still fell. One hand remained holding her face steady, with the other; he gently let his knuckles graze against her neck, her collarbone, the dip between her crevices. Goosebumps prickled along her skin in response, she mewled softly as she felt his wanton need press against her.

Fire.

He felt a spark light in his groin, he gently began to grind against her, their lips smacking nosily as heat began to burn in his skins, he gently gnashed her lip evoking a loud low moan. He massaged it between his own, sucking and pulling as he began to undo her jacket. His fingers deftly snapped open the buttons, his hand dipping into the new opening, his fingers pressing into the silk of her blouse. He felt his other hand delve into the thickness of her hair, tugging her head backwards allowing him more access to deepen the kiss further. After a few more moments, he paused and stood back to admire his work. Her hair was a tousled mess, her eyes wide with excitement and anticipation, her cute face no longer held any innocence, he had eradicated that a long time ago.

"Undress" he commanded, his deep voice slicing through the silence of the room. She nodded mutely.

Leisurely, she shrugged off her jacket allowing it to fall to the floor with a soft thud. Next, were her trousers, which she playfully shimmied down, the slow descent revealed more and more of her soft cream thighs. He had always loved legs on a woman. She locked her eyes onto him as he intently watched her pale fingers slowly undo the button of her blouse.

 _One_

An animalistic grunt emitted in the base of his throat. Usually, Freed would at least have the decency to seem abashed at allowing his primitive tendencies to show but with her, he was in control. He became the man that many people thought didn't exist, the man who would become a beast, devouring the flesh of his prey with intimate touches and licks, feeding off of moans and soft protests of pleasure. He became that man with her and only with _her._

 _Two_

She could feel his desire radiating off of him in waves. She bathed in them, allowing herself to become daring, teasing, _liberated_. She enjoyed her time with Freed. He never failed to disappoint her, he gave her the comfort and love she had always sought. And for a while now, she didn't want to source her needs anywhere else but with him.

 _Three_

He had grown impatient, the little tease. Before he could stop himself, in a couple of long strides he reached her. He ripped open the blouse, the silk billowing out before settling on the sides of her chest, her bosom and stomach exposed. She had gasped and in a thoughtless retaliation, ripped off his towel, exposing his proud standing manhood. She felt her cheeks redden as he cocked one arrogant eyebrow. _Oh, is that how the little minx wants to play it? Challenge accepted._

She found herself gasping again and giggled when he hoisted her onto his waist. He began to stalk towards the bedroom, his fingers splayed against her hips as he held her securely, he relished in the wet kisses that peppered his face. When they entered the bedroom, he threw her onto the bed.

"Ah!" she squealed, her back bouncing against the cotton sheets, her blue hair fanned out prettily against the egg-shell white of the pillow cases. For a minute, Freed just stood there, and watched her. Her eyes were first drawn to a smile, it was wide and breathy for she could not stop laughing. Her cheeks had flushed a soft pink and her eyes were full of mirth and want. Her milky breasts were heaving slightly, the sexy black lacy bra and panty set a reminder of what he was meant to be doing. She leaned up slightly, balancing her weight slightly on her elbows, her head cocked to the side with a expression of concern.

"Freed-kun, what's wrong?"

He hadn't realised he had stopped to stare so long. It had already dawned on him a couple of weeks ago that this was more than something physical, more than just friends with benefits. He wanted her, he wanted her heart. She was just so frustratingly _beautiful_ and she was so naïve that she hadn't even begun to comprehend just the depths of his feelings for her. The back of his eyes began to burn which he internally scolded himself for – he was better than this. He was the leader of the Rajinshu, Laxus's friend, a member of Fairy Tail yet it would never be enough. Not now. Not ever. Because somehow Juvia Lockser had managed to worm her way into his life, her soft, soothing tones of laughter had begun to sink into his skin, the lyrical melody of her breathing imprinted into his chest. Freed had read many books and many poets but even as the competent rune mage he was, it was still never enough. He could never tell her he loved her, not when she was still in love with someone else.

He sighed, his hand dragging across his face tiredly. Juvia watched him closely. She crawled over towards him, he was now seated at the edge of the bed.

She asked again, "Freed-kun, did I do something wrong?" to which he shook his head, his damp bangs falling over both of his eyes. She somehow had managed to curl way around his body and seat herself in his lap, her blush returning when she remembered he was stark naked. Her small hands clasped his cheeks, firmly turning his head to face her. "Talk to Juvia" she whispered.

"Why – why did you come here?"

Juvia froze. This was not what she expected. Why would he ask such a thing, did he not want her anymore?

"Why did you come here?" he repeated, his voice stronger. His eyes held her gaze, searching for the answers that he wanted so desperately to hear, just once.

"Freed-kun.-"

"No, answer my question", his hands reaching up to grab her shoulders. He flinched at how roughly he grabbed her to which she had simply frowned at. His gaze melted into apologetic shame and he hid his face into the crook of her neck, the scent of cinnamon and fresh soap calmed him slightly.

"Because – J-Juvia wanted to – uh – she…"

Freed patiently listened to her as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say. His head had fallen into her chest in the meantime; she had begun to cradle him in her bosom, her fingers laced in his hair gently massaging his scalp. With a serious look on her face she began.

"Juvia suspects that for a while now she has been lying to herself for a very long time. That she has been misleading and untruthful", Freed went still, "Juvia wanted to tell you tonight, but she couldn't bring herself to feel that pain and that was why she was crying. Juvia has always wanted to love and be loved, and Juvia thought that she found that with Gray-sama, because he stopped the rain. Juvia found happiness in Fairy Tail and happiness with her friends. Juvia is very compassionate and loves very hard. Juvia loves Gray-sama", Freed's voice hitched, Juvia on continued anyway, "but not romantically. Juvia realised this a couple of weeks ago when we were talking about futures. When you asked Juvia where could she see herself in ten years, Juvia imagined being with you…".

By now Freed had lifted his head again; her words had gone straight through his chest. He couldn't believe this was happening. He gently scooped up both of her hands in one of his own and pressed gentle kisses on her fingers. She began to cry again.

"… Juvia imagined a big white wedding in which Gajeel-kun walked Juvia down the aisle. Juvia imagined having beautiful intelligent children who likened their father and imagined you reading them bed time stories and pretending to destroy the monster on the bed because they believe you are the strongest mage in the world. Juvia imagined you crawling into bed with her every night and making love to her because you had fallen as much as in love with me as I have with you. Ju-"

Freed had heard enough. He pressed his lips against hers, silencing whatever words she was about to ramble out next. He feared if she continued he would wake up to find it had been a very cruel dream. He felt Juvia shift in his lap, she threw on leg over straddling him and resumed kissing him. The fire he had felt earlier began to burn hotter than before. This time it would be different.

She held onto him as if he was the source of her energy, tightening her grip on his neck and pressing her wet cheeks against his she began a new way of expressing how she felt, her lips fluttered from his jawline to his nose, back down to his lips. He felt the core of her rubbing yearningly against him. He grinded back up to meet her thrusts, the friction of lace and flesh provoking a long moan from the man, his fingers digging deeper into the flesh of her hips as his hips began to increase in speed. She threw her head back, hair flying in a wave of blue curls and she began to pant, her body writhed in his embrace, wherever his fingers touched, she burned.

In a swift movement, he flipped them over, his body pushing up against them as they shifted further up onto the bed. He hovered over her, close enough so that they would both remain heated in their passion but just far enough for him to admire her form. She tugged on his shoulders, whining when his body refused to meet hers. Instead he lowered his head slowly, eyes fixed on her, and began to reverently place small cat licks up on her abdomen. His tongue flickered around, feather touches that never quite satisfied her. She could feel him smirking as he began to suck on her patches of skin where the nerves where more sensitive, where if he sucked long enough the tickling sensation would cause her to purr like a cat.

Juvia hated how he knew her body so well, how he knew what touches would cause her to moan a certain way. His fingers were confident and steady and held her in place. He worshipped her. His eyes had lowered in a new wash of haziness, he respected her, treated her like the lady she was. He sucked on her skin again and she purred, just like he had wanted her to, except she never had to exaggerate, he could undo her all by himself.

His licks turned into wet butterfly kisses, his head heading north instead of south much to Juvia's disappointment.

"Freed, what are you-"

He silenced her again with a quick kiss before returning to his administrations. "You talk too much" he mumbled as he nipped at her skin, his tongue soothing away the bite before it could leave a proper mark.

Juvia had long been ready to make love to her rune mage, but he had always been such a tease, meticulous in his foreplay. Her blue eyes had glazed over but she tried to concentrate on how his warm hands were now cupping her breasts through her thin bra and had begun to gently massage them. He was also attentive to her needs, he watched her face for her reactions to each squeeze and press, her jaw fell lax as her tongue could no longer coherently form words. She turned her head, embarrassed by the noises she was making and pressed her face into the pillow, her fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly.

She felt him reach under her and undo the hooks on her bra. Her breath hitched as she felt the harshness of the cool air hit her breasts that were now bare, for him to use for his will. Again, he paused to admire her, when they had been together before, he had not been as attentive as he was this evening, but he was determined to show her how much she meant to him. If he couldn't find the words, it was the least he could do.

His hands slowly cupped both breasts and resumed their caresses. Juvia seemed to respond more to the rough gropes than the soft squeezes, she had hooked her legs onto his hips in response to such ministrations, her panties and core soaked with need. His lips dipped down to capture a pink erect nipple. Both Freed and Juvia groaned, he at the sweet taste of her nipple and the salty tang of her skin, she at the heat of his mouth. He tongue skilfully wrapped around the bud and gave it a tug. _Nearly there._ She keened into his mouth, her eyes wide with pleasure, his hand that had been taking care of the other breast trailed down to her womanhood. He began to tease her opening with firm, quick strokes. With one last suck, he pressed two of his fingers past the barrier of lace and into the centre of her core, with a quick flex, he curled his fingers.

Juvia couldn't breathe. She could feel her body arch of the bed into Freed, her body jerking uncontrollably as she rode his fingers, her body refusing to come down from it's high. She needed oxygen but all she could do was gasp, her body floating higher and higher as he continued, unrelenting. Momentarily, she had reached a new cloud nine and then she was falling back down to earth again, a wail piercing through the entire apartment, her body weakening from the spasms that wracked through her entire body. Freed groaned at the sight, the smell of her arousal turning him on even more.

He allowed Juvia a moment to catch her breath, nuzzling her cheeks that were wet with tears of happiness. She clutched onto him, drawing him into a warm hug. Her warm pants tickled the side of his cheek.

"Ready for round two?" he murmured playfully in her ear. It was to his surprise when she rolled him over. She smirked as he realised that the strength of the water mage was not to be undermined.

"More than".

* * *

 **A.N:** So yeah, this was actually just meant to be a Freed appreciation one-shot in which I would practice my description techniques in writing (forever trying to improve) and it just got a little out of hand to be honest. (HA) This is actually my first time writing smut. Comments and Tips would be much appreciated. I have never had an inclination to ship Juvia and Freed before but if you think it works, let me know in the review section :D

Please feel free to check out my other stories!

ALSO QUICK SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIENDS **JERSIIIfied, TinaTail and daynedream** WHO HAVE RE-IGNITED THEIR PASSION FOR FANFICTION (thanks to moi) PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF

Also is it to late to say Happy New Year? Well - HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
